


Just one more time

by carlo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlo/pseuds/carlo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is the point of time travel if you can't change a damn thing, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry about the Major Character Death too much, because the time travel thing. It's a happy ending, I promise. No actual sex, it's only implied.  
> Title was inspired by the song 《just one last dance》-Sarah Connor.

"The wine and the lights and the Spanish guitar  
I'll never forget how romantic they are  
but I know,  
tomorrow I'll lose the one I love  
There's no way to come with you  
                           it's the only thing to do" --Sarah Connor

 

John Stilinsky knocked on his son’s door three times gently, before poking his head inside and whispered. “Hey, kiddo, you awake?” 

No one answered. The room is dark, only the soft streetlight filtering through the blinds, illuminating the huddled shape under the blanket. The Sheriff heaved a deep sigh. He steps inside the room and sits down gingerly on the edge of the bed.

“Something came up. I have to go back to the station.”

After a long moment, Stiles mutters back. “Okay.”

“I can stay if you want? I could ask deputy Morgan to cover up for me.” John suggests.

“It’s OK. Just go. I’ll be fine.”

John sighed again, but he didn’t press further. “Alright. Just, call me if you need anything?”

“Okay.”

The sheriff gently patted his son on the shoulder before heading back out of the room. He stops at the door and says. “I love you, kid.” He barely caught the ‘Love you too, dad’ just as the door was closed behind him.

 

* * *

  

Stiles waited until his father’s cruiser was out of the driveway before he pulled his cellphone out from under his pillow.

He dialed and waited, listening to the dull, boring dial tone. After a while, the call goes to the voice mail with a beep. And the gravelly and familiar voice grit out a begrudging hello, tells him that he can’t get to the phone, please leave a message. Stiles didn’t leave a message. He just listens, until the voice mail ended. Then, he dialed the same number again. It still goes to the voice mail this time. He just keeps dialing when it ends, over and over. 

The phone calls goes on and on, until it’s finally not the voice mail again. Instead, a female voice says stiffly. “Sorry. The number you have dialed is powered off, please try again later.”

Stiles burrows his face into the pillow and groans. Reluctantly, he climbed out of the bed and went into his closet. He easily found the other phone hidden under a neatly piled shirts. He took it to his desk and plugged it into the charger, and tapped his foot on the ground impatiently while he waited for the screen to light up. It seems like it will take ages to charge a battery. Stiles sighs and went to the bathroom. When he came back a while later, a gust of wind blew across his face, the window to his bedroom was opened.

For a moment, Stiles was pretty sure his heart stopped. Then, it starts to beat violently in his chest. When he saw that is actually Scott leaning against his desk chair. The little bit of hope in his heart vanishes just as quickly as it comes.

“What are you -” Stiles cut himself off abruptly when he saw the phone in Scott’s hand, he freezes.

“How did you get his phone?” Scott scowls at him and asks. There was a hint of accusation in his voice.

“I...It’s...Give it back.” Stiles stammers, he takes a step forward instinctively.

Scott easily dodged aside. “No! Answer me first. Why do you have Derek’s phone?”

“Please, just give it back.” Stiles begged, his eyes fixed dead on the phone clenching in Scott’s hand.

“No!.” Scott exclaims. “Why are you doing this to yourself? He’s gone! Why can’t you just let it go?” Unconsciously, he’s hand tightened on the phone . The plastic case cracks ominously under his unnatural strength.

“You mean like how you let go of Allison?” The words slip out before Stiles could even stop himself. It's a low blow, he knows. He regrets it the moment it’s out of his mouth. But he’s too distraught to care.

Scott recoiled like he was slapped in the face, dumbfounded. Stiles took the opportunity to snatch the phone out of his hand. He let out a sigh of relief when he's sure the phone's mostly fine.

“I’m so sorry. Scott, I didn’t mean it.” Stiles said ruefully, the phone tightly holding against his chest. Scott laughs bitterly. The hollow sound makes Stiles cringe.

Scott left without another word.

Tears welled up in Stiles’ eyes as he staring at the open window, his heart feel like it was being squeezed by an invisible hand.

“I wish I know how to quit him.” He murmurs under his breath.

 

* * *

  

Lydia is the next to came.

When she sauntered into his bed room Stiles groans and pulls the blanket over his head. But, of cause Lydia won't have any of his pity party. She just dragged the whole thing away and dumped it on the floor.

Stiles grumbles annoyingly. “Can’t you just leave me along?”

She turned to him with a scowl on her face. “I found something.”

Stiles eyes popped open at that. He looks at her with wide eyes and asks weakly. “Really?”

Lydia rolled her eyes impatiently. “Have I ever lied to you before?”

Stiles quickly sits up and  gestured frantically for her to go on. “What...what did you find?” He swallowed, his heart is already beating faster in anticipation.

Lydia sit down in his desk chair and pulled out a leather bound book from her purse, then she carefully handed it to Stiles.

It’s a really old book, that he can tell. The pages are yellow and falling apart, gnawed around the edges. He frowns as he leafed through the faded pages. He didn’t recognize the language. Ancient Latins maybe, he guesses. Most of it looks just like gibberish to him, with some weird illustrations of rocks and plants. But thankfully, Lydia has already translated most of it. There are a lot of post-it tucked between the pages. Stiles read the first one and his frown grew even more pronounced.

“Time travel? Are you serious?” He asked, disbelief heavy in his tone. “And, where did you get this?”

“Yes, I am. And, Peter.” Lydia answered in a clipped tone.

Stiles grimaced. He knows how much Lydia hated Peter. His stomach twists with guilt at the thought of her seeking help from the last person she would rather see.

“Did you test it? Are you sure this will work?”

“No, I haven’t.” Lydia sighed. “The ingredients of this spell is very hard to get. And most of all, we need someone with magic. And I’m not talking about just forming a mountain ash circle.” She gestured for Stiles to sit back down when he perks up, then continues. “I’m talking about the real power. Like, years of training and study, that kind of stuff .”

“We need Deaton.” The conclusion drawn to Stiles quickly. Lydia nods her head.

“Well. What are we waiting for? Let’s go find him.” Stiles jumps up excitedly and starts picking up his clothes from the floor.

“Wait.” Lydia stopped him. “Have you eat anything today? And, when was the last time you showered?” She wrinkled her nose at him.

Stiles face burns. He smelled his armpit not so stealthily and gave her a sheepish smile.

Lydia rolled her eyes. “Go! Take the shower.” Stiles wanted to argue, but soon he caved under her pointed glare.

“Stiles?” Lydia calls out before Stiles went into the bathroom. He turns back and looks at her expectantly.

“If...” For a moment she seems very uncertain, her voice soft and gentle. “If this didn’t work out either. Can you promise...that you’ll move on?”

Stiles wanted to say no. The word is already at the tip of his tongue. But he swallowed it back at the vulnerable look in her eyes. He doesn’t want to lie to her either. So, in the end, he says. “I’ll try.”

Seems to deem the answer good enough, Lydia nods her head. “Now go. I’ll go make you a sandwich.” She said, a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

Stiles smiles wryly back at her before he closed the bathroom door behind him. The heavy weight that has been sitting on his chest for the past few weeks finally loosened, just a little bit.


	2. Chapter 2

 

"We meet in the night in the Spanish café  
I look in your eyes  
just don't know what to say  
                           It feels like I'm drowning in salty water" --Sarah Connor

 

Stiles was always a curious kid. Ask anyone who knew him and they'll all tell you the same.

So he likes to figure things out. And his father would proudly declare to everybody that he got that from him. Sometimes he’ll get a little obsessed, and things will get a bit of out hand. When he was six years old, his mom found him sitting in the wreckage of his toy car one day. He broke it into pieces. When his mom asked why he said he wanted to know what’s inside. And for him, Derek is such an intriguing mystery. Since the first time they meet in the preserve, he has been captivated by this dark, sullen man. Don’t worry, he won’t break an alive man like his toy car. Besides, he learned how to use a screwdriver a long time ago.

Hale, the name flash right through his mind as their eyes met.

The Hale family are kind of local legends. They were like royalty in Beacon Hills. Their family tree can trace back through centuries. Stiles literally growing up listening to the stories of the Hales. The mysterious family that lived deep in the preserve. He was obsessed with them when he was a child, always trying to snoop around, seeking adventure in the woods, looking for the big mansion that situated deep into the preserve. But his parents won’t let him. ‘It’s too dangerous’, they said, ‘There are wolfs in the forest.’ Which is ridicules, because, even as a nine year old, Stiles knew that there hasn’t been a wild wolf in this country for more than three decades. But, from time to time, people would claim that they saw or heard something in the forest. Stiles never gave it a second thought.

Right at that moment, seeing the prodigal son of the Hales with his own eyes, after all those years, after the tragedy that made everyone in town shaking their head and sighing sadly. The deeply buried curiosity inside Stiles returns with a vengeance. He wanted to figure him out. He wanted to know everything.

And the more he learned, the more Stiles starting to feel for Derek. He saw his distrust, his anger and dejection. But he also saw his perseverance, his strength and loyalty. And most important of all, underneath all of that, he saw a lonely soul that wrapped in hard edges, wearing thorns as its own armor.

Stiles’ heart ached when he found out the truth about the fire. Everything starting to make more sense after that. And the reluctant trust that Derek showed him after what they have been through together felt so much more precious all of a sudden. And he fell for him, hard. How could he not?

Things have changed from there. Stiles found a new purpose in his life, to smooth away the crease between Derek’s eyes, to melt the ice around his heart. He was determined. And everyone knows Stiles is nothing but stubborn.

He could have done it, if only he had more time.

Derek has a tendency to throw himself in front of any danger that threat the safety of other people, especially people that he cares about. Stiles fight a lot about it with him. He has no doubt that this martyr complex has everything to do with the death of Derek’s families. But no matter how many times Stiles told him ‘It’s not your fault.’, the sad smile on Derek’s face never reached his eyes. In the end, everything stays the same. Derek keeps put himself in harm’s way, almost like he’s seeking it. Which is really worrying on Stiles’ part. But Derek always healed, no matter how bad the injuries looked. That is, until one day, he didn’t.

* * *

 

The very first thing that Stiles did after he woke up in the middle of the woods, it’s checking the date. It’s about two weeks until next full moon, the day when the fire happened. This is not to his liking exactly. If he could chose, he would go back to the time before Derek even met Kate. But he guesses this is as far as Deaton could manage. And Deaton... Even from the beginning, he wasn't very sure about this. Messing with time, it's just too dangerous. But still, he's willing to give it a try. He didn't want the Hales' name to just dissipate in the wind either, not after he failed to help them the first time.

And Deaton had warned Stiles more than once, he must concentrate on the exact moment he wanted to go back when the spell is casting. And he was only supposed to go back a month. But he couldn’t help wondering, what if? What if the fire never happened? What if he could stop all these from the beginning? And his mom. What if he ask the Hales to save her?

The last thing he remembered before everything went to black is Lydia’s screaming, and watching in absolute horror as Detaon’s body withering away like a dead tree in front of him. And now here he is, twelve years from the future.

‘Fuck’ Stiles cursed. He leans against a tree, breathing heavily through his mouth for a long moment. There is no going back now. He pushed down the guilt quickly. This is his only chance to fix everything. He trudges through the woods and heads straight to the hale house.

* * *

 

Laura is the one who answered the door. And Stiles’ heart skipped a beat at the sight of her. The image of half her dead body protruding from the shallow grave flashing past his mind, empty eyes staring at the night sky. A shiver runs down Stiles’ spine at the unpleasant memory.

He took a deep breath to calm himself down, then required for a meeting with her alpha. Laura’s eyes flashing a bright gold for a brief moment before went back to their normal dark brown.

As she was leading Stiles to the study, he couldn’t stop his eyes from darting around the house. Family photos on the wall, tea cups sitting on the dining table, television buzzing in the back ground. And two small kids, both could not be older than six years old, are peeking at him from the top of the staircase. They are dragged away by a woman quickly. And Stiles didn’t recognize any of them. His mind flashes back to the burnt out husk of this very same house, of black walls and broken windows. Suddenly, he feels sick to his stomach.

Derek is not at home at the time, which is probably a good thing. He’s not sure whether he could handle facing him.

Talia Hale looks elegant, graceful. Even as a human, Stiles could felt the power that is radiating from this woman. Her long dark hair flow down to her shoulders like a waterfall. And she has Derek’s eyes. The man standing behind her chair has one hand resting on her shoulder, it must be Mr. Hale.

Stiles told them as much as he could. Not the time travel part of cause. He didn’t want them to think he’s crazy. He told them everything he knew about Kate, but he didn’t tell them about the fire, that would require more explanation than he is able to give. And if everything goes according to the plan, the fire will never happen. But, he did suggest them to upgrade their fire safety measures, just in case.

There are quite a few flashing eyesand low-pitched growling. But it all dies down immediately after one flashing red eyes from Talia.

Doesn't like the rest of her family, Talia didn't show any outward sign of fury. But the small smile has vanished from her face, and her lips are pressing into a hard line. She thanked Stiles politely for his inform, and Stiles takes that as his cue to leave.

After the front door closed behind him, Stiles lets out a deep sigh. He doubt this will be enough, and he can’t risk it. He has to do more.

On his way back to the town, he noticed someone is following him. It’s one of the Hales. Which is totally understandable, after what he just did. But, that person is happens to be none other than Peter Hale. And Peter isn’t really subtle about it. He doesn’t even bother to hide when Stiles spotted him. He just gave Stiles a lopsided smirk and keeps the same distance between them with the same speed. It really creep Stiles out.

Stiles rents a cheap motel room at the edge of the town, near the preserve. He waited for a few hours, until he doesn’t see Peter creeping around the corner any more. Then, he left the motel and payed a visit to his childhood home. He really don’t want to lead Peter there.

There is no one at home. His farther is at work, and his younger self is at school. The key is still under the fake rock in the garden just as he remembered. He makes quick work of gathering the things he needed. The old camera which used to belong to his mother, along with several film rolls. On second thoughts, he opened his father’s wardrobe and found his spare gun. He wrapped it up with his underclothes then put it in a duffel bag with everything else. It’s a very bad idea. He knew. But, if things get worse. He really hope not. But if it came to that, he can’t really go against those bad guys with bare hands, can he?

He left quietly through the back door, returned the key, and went back to his motel room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Just one last dance  
before we say goodbye  
when we sway and turn round  
and round and round  
                         it's like the first time"--Sarah Connor

 

Stiles has always been wondering about what Derek looks like when he was young.

Was he always such a grump? Sulking in the corner in total silence, with his arms crossed over his chest and a permanent scowl on his angular face, glaring at people like their very existence is an affront to his personal being? Has he been through the same awkward stage of puberty like Stiles? When his voice would suddenly became gruffly, and he will start locking himself in his room for some privacy? Does werewolf have zits ?

Anyway, the young man standing at the doorstep of his motel room right now, is nothing like what he has been expected.

Dark hair, pale skin. Long, lanky limbs clad with a soft looking T-shirt and a pair of old baggy jeans. And his ear looks like a size too big for his own head. He looks so young _._ The only thing that has not changed, is that ridiculous thick eyebrows and those hazel green eyes, which are glaring at him right now. Stiles is getting a very strong sense of deja vu here. Guess something will never change after all.

The first thing Derek said to him was, “What the fuck are you staring at?” Well, that’s new.

Snapped out of his reverie, Stiles schooled his features back to normal quickly. Well, as normal as he can manage, that is. His heartbeat is already a lost cause, there's no way Derek can't hear it going mad under Stiles' ribs. And he want to cry and smile all at the same time, his fingers itching to touch him, afraid his own eyes might have deceived him. And it took everything in him to not give into the urge. He stepped aside quickly and let Derek in.

As soon as the door was closed, he found himself pushed face first against it, one arm twisting behind his back painfully.

Derek snarls in his ear, nostrils flaring in anger. “So, you are the fucker who snitched to my parents about Kate.”

Stiles struggling against his hold, but to his annoyance, despite the fact that Derek is nine years younger than him right now and a head shorter, he still can’t break free. The joy in his heart from earlier is rapidly replaced by irritation.

“She’s a hunter, did you know that? She’s only using you! She will hurt you and your family!”

To Stiles’ surprise, Derek doesn’t seem fazed in the slightest by it. The realization drawn to him quickly. “You knew?”

Derek smirks. “She told me the first time we met. And she never lied to me ever since.” He let go of Stiles’ arm and steps back a step. Stiles rubs his shoulder and glares at him.

Derek starts again after a moment. “Look, I don’t know who you are and what you want. But Kate is not like the others. She has a code. She won’t hurt the innocent. Just stay the fuck away from me and my family, I don't need your meddling.” With that, he dashed out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him, left Stiles standing there and gaping at the closed door in front of him.

* * *

 

Derek got into a huge fight with his parents earlier. Clearly someone named ‘Stiles’ rated on him about Kate. And seriously what the fuck is a Stiles. Is there really some one would name their child that? It’s more likely a nick name. It ends with him rushing out of the house in a fit of anger. He wanted to find out who this nosy guy is, luckily it hasn’t been very long since he left, the scent trail is still clear. So he followed it all the way to the motel room.

And now, he's grounded. His parents became extra strict with him, one of them will drop him off at school, and the other will pick him up after. No hanging out with friend after school, not even basketball practices. But he still finds a chance. He skipped classes. This is the first time he and Kate get together ever since that fight with his parents.

Kate is leaving as soon as she’s done, just like usual. And Derek is laying on the hotel room bed on his back, watching her getting dressed. He thought about dropping out after graduation from high school, find a job and find his own place to live. Would Kate stay with him? Somehow, his minds wandered to Stiles. Despite his stubbornness, Stiles’ word still left a tinge of doubt in his heart.

He never doubt Kate before. But now, he did recall bits and pieces that doesn’t sit quite right in his mind. Like, she always has a cigarette after, despite that she knows Derek hates the smell. The sex is good, but it’s always rushed and she never stayed for long afterwards. Well, he understands the need for secrecy, but it would be nice if they could just cuddle for a while, even if just for a few minutes. It’s not like he was asking her to stay the night.

“Kate?”

“Yeah?” Kate looks back at him questioningly after she pulled her boots up.

“You love me, right?” Derek asked in a weak voice, at the same time, he focused his hearing on Kate’s heart beat.

Kate smirks. “Aw, sweety. Of cause I do. You’re my favorite.” She cooed in that over sugary voice of hers.

There is no sudden spike in her heartbeat, just like before. For a second Derek feels relieved, that is until he noticed something else. Something he didn’t pay attention to before. Kate’s heart didn’t accelerating. On the contrary, her heart slowed for a beat. Derek freezes. It’s like someone has just poured a bucket of ice water on him and chilled him to the bones.

“So, is you family still have that gathering this weekend?” Kate asks casually, completely unaware of the rigidness in Derek’s body. Despite the voice in Derek’s head shouting at him to deny it, his head nods once numbly on its own accord.

“Good. I’ll see you then.” The smile on Kate’s face is almost blinding.

He’s still laying motionlessly on the bed long after Kate left the room.

* * *

 

Stiles is a little surprised to see Derek standing in front of his door again, for the second time in less than a week. He did tell Stiles to stay away last time. And Stiles noticed immediately that there's something wrong with Derek. He’s obviously upset. He’s chest is heaving, hands are clenched into tight fist, and Stiles stumble back a step as he met the anger in his eyes. His Derek never looked at him like that, not even before they got to know each other.

In a blink of an eye, Stiles is pushed back against the wall.

“This it’s all your fault. You ruined everything!” Derek twisted his fist in Stiles’ shirt and growled in his face.

“I don’t know what you are talking about, I didn’t do anything!” 

“You have already done enough.” Derek snarled and punched the wall beside his head. Stiles flinched, he turned his face away and squeezed his eyes shut, heart hammering in his chest.

Derek stares at the young man in front of him. His hair was disheveled, his face was unshaven and gray, and there are dark circles under his eyes, like he hasn’t slept for days. He looks so fragile. Derek’s anger subsided slightly, and his grip softened a little.

“Who are you?” Derek mutters dejectedly. “Why are you doing this to me? Why can’t you just leave me along?” Stiles didn’t say anything. What could he say, really? I’m from future and I’m here to save you?

Realized he won't get an answer, Derek continues. “Why do you smell like me?” He pressed his nose into the crook of the Stiles’ neck and took a long sniff. It’s an old scent, almost gone now. But if he concentrate hard enough, he can still catch it.

Stiles’ breath catches in his throat. “S-stop.” He stuttered weakly. He keeps reminding himself that this is not his Derek, he’s just a child. But despite his best efforts, this kind of intimacy, the closeness of their body, still made his heart racing.

Derek’s nostrils flared at the sudden spike of arousal. He pulls back and looks at Stiles with wide eyes.

“I see.” A small, cold smile appeared on Derek’s face. He leans in and whispers in Stiles’ ear. “The way you looked at me. I should have known.”

A shiver run down Stiles’ spine. “Derek, stop. This is not what you think.” He struggled feebly against him.

Derek smirks. He pushed a knee between Stiles’ legs, feeling the hardness against his thigh. “Is this not what I think it is?”

A low pitched whine escaped Stiles’ throat. “Please, Derek. You need to stop, you’re not thinking straight right now.”

Derek ignored his pleading. He surges forward and catches Stiles’ lips in a bruising kiss. Stiles froze. Deep inside, he knows he shouldn’t do this, he need to stop, but... it’s been so long since he had kissed Derek. He missed it so much. It would be so easy to just lean in, to take what he wants. He never thought he could hold Derek in his arms again. So, he stopped fighting and kissed back, and he latched onto it like a lifeline.

The kiss is rough and desperate, and over way too soon for Stiles’ like.

Derek pulled back first and sneered at Stiles’ face. “You are just like the others.”

Just like that, the fire in Stiles’ stomach turned into ice. “Get out.” He grated through his teeth hoarsely.

“What?” Derek frowns.

“I said, get the fuck out!” Stiles roared and pushed with everything he’s got. And Derek stumbled back at the sudden fit of rage radiating from the young man. He looks at him in wide eyes. After a long moment of dead silence, Derek spat out a ‘Freak’ then stormed out. It feels like a punch to Stiles’ gut.

Stiles didn’t even have time to close the door, he rushed to the bathroom and emptied the little food he managed to eat this days into the toilet.

“I’m not her.” He sinks to the tile floor and murmurs weakly. “And you are not him.”

* * *

  

A few days later, Talia demanded a meeting with Stiles. Which, now that he thought about it, probably should have been his first clue. When he walks in the study, to his surprise, he saw Derek standing beside his mother. The nasty smirk on the boy’s face made Stiles’ heart sink to the bottom of his stomach.

“Last night, my son told me something.” Talia starts, her eyes fixed on Stiles with an grave expression.

Stiles swallows as cold sweat running down his back. He felt trapped, inside a wolf’s den, literally. Everyone member of the Hale pack in the study is glaring at him.

“So. Did you kiss my son?” Talia asks.

Stiles nearly cower under her gaze. He can’t lie, they will hear it in his heartbeat. He closed and opened his mouth several times, but no sound came out.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Talia said coldly. “I forgot to ask last time, how old are you?”

Stiles felt chills crawl down his spine at her sharp, bright tone. But he answered anyway, albeit weakly. “25.”

“And I take it you know how old Derek is?”

Stiles numbly nods his head. Several growling came at him from all sides, but he doesn’t pay any attention to them. He only watches the smug smile on Derek’s face, his heart throbs painfully in his chest. Laura registers the silent exchange between them, a deep frown wrinkled her forehead.

“Get out of my house. And don't let me see your face again in this town.” Talia growls, her eyes burning crimson red.

Stiles stumbled backwards until his back hit the wall, his knees almost give out under him. “But I’m only trying to help.” Stiles argues weakly.

“That is the only reason I’m letting you out this house. But if you ever come near my family ever again-” Talia didn’t finished her sentence, but the threat hangs heavily in the air.

Derek watches as Stiles all but stumbled out of the front door. He wanted to humiliate him, wanted to see him so ashamed that he couldn’t even look at him in the eyes ever again. But instead of the embarrassment he was expecting, the hurt and frustration that is rolling off of the young man nearly knocked him off balance. The satisfaction of his retaliation never came. He listens halfheartedly to his mother’s harsh reprimand, while all his mind is flooded with the utterly destroyed look on Stiles’ face. He has a feeling that he did something terribly wrong.

* * *

  

Stiles didn’t even remember how he got back to his motel room. As soon as he’s inside the room he collapsed in a heap on the floor, stare blankly at nothing for what feels like hours, mind's a total blank. When he came to himself again, Laura Hale is standing in front of him.

“Are you here to kill me?” Stiles asked numbly.

“No!.” Laura shakes her head. “No. I just...I just can't shake this feeling that there is more to the story than what you or Derek told us. So, I want to hear your side of the story.”

Stiles looks at her with wide eyes. “You would choose the words of a stranger over your own brother?”

Laura tilts her head to the side and gives him a small smile. “ Look, you have to understand where my mom is coming from. It’s her child we are talking about, for God's sake. If I was in her shoes, you probably won’t be able to walk out of that door. Besides, I know my brother better than anyone else in my family. He can be very stubborn and stupid some time. And I can tell that there is something going on between you two. So, I thought at least you deserve a chance to explain.”

Stiles looked down at the floor boards and muttered a ‘thanks’. Laura waits patiently for him to continue. He starts again after a moment. “He kissed me first. I’m not trying to excuse myself. I know it’s wrong, I shouldn’t do it. But I did. I kissed him back.”

“And?” Laura prompted with a scowl on her face. Stiles looks up at her in bewilderment. “That’s it. That’s my side of the story.”

“Come on.” Laura sighed. “We all know that you didn’t tell the whole story. And the way you looked at my brother like you are seeing a ghost. There’s got to be more to it. Now is your chance, spill already!”

Stiles gaped at her for a full minute. And then, he told her everything. Time travel, Kate, the fire, everything.

Laura stayed silent for a long moment afterwards. “Time travel, huh?”

Stiles winced. It sounds ridicules even to his own ear. He nods his head once.

“Okay.” She said after another moment of silence.

“Okay? Just like that? You believe me?” Stiles couldn’t believe his ears.

“Not exactly. But, if there's even a remote possibility that someone will hurt my brother or planing to hurt my family? I won’t take any chance. And I’ll make them regret ever having been born.” Her eyes flashing a bright gold. And Stiles thought he saw a tinge of red in there.

“So, what’s your plan?” Laura looks at him expectantly.

Stiles takes the camera out of the nightstand and lies it on the bed. “We can do it the legal way.”

Laura nodded her head thoughtfully. “And if this didn’t work?”

Stiles carefully pulled the gun out from under his bed. “Or we can do it the hard way.”

Laura winced a little, her brows knitted together tightly. “Have you ever done this before?”

Deaton’s withered face flashed across Stiles’ mind at that. He swallowed and nodded his head once. “You could say that.”

Sensed his distress, Laura tries to change the subject. “So, is your name really Stiles?”

Stiles huffs a laugh. “Yeah. Well, it’s not my birth name. But my dad and all my friends are calling me Stiles. I thought you guys could tell by my heartbeat that I’m telling the truth?”

Laura nods at him. “We could. Most of the times. But it’s not a foolproof. With proper training, anyone can beat a lie detector. Mom always warn us not to rely too heavily on our senses. Look with your heart, not with your eyes. She said.”

“And, what is your heart telling you?”

Laura looks at the sadness in the young man’s eyes, and that slight tinge of hope mixed with it. “It tells me that I can trust you.”

“Thank you.” Stiles gave her a sad smile.

“So. You two must be really close in the future. You know, for you to go through all this trouble so you could save his family.” Laura says casually with a feigned innocence on her face.

Stiles ducked his head and looked away. His face turning red.

“Ha! I knew it!” She cheers excitedly. “Come on. You have to tell me, how did you two meet. Give me all the details. Wait, if you are coming from the future, how old were you when you two get together?”

Stiles heaved a deep sigh and rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help the little smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. In his mind, something settled down. And for the first time in a very long time, he feels like he can finally breathe again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Just one last dance  
before we say goodbye  
when we sway and turn round  
and round and round  
                           it's like the first time" --Sarah Connor

 

The fire still happened.

Ever since the last time Derek saw Kate, he has been dreading the upcoming family reunion. He didn't return any of her texts, or agree to meet her again. Deep down inside, there is still a part of him is hoping that this is all just a big misunderstanding. It’s only when Kate is standing in his front yard at the night of full moon, with a deranged smile on her distorted face as his home start burning, that he finally believed it was all a lie. 

The good thing is, Laura somehow convinced his parents to sent the smaller kids away with Peter's wife to stay at a local hotel. The bad thing is, they still can’t get through the mountain ash. The smoke is getting thicker as minutes passes. Talia wanted to lead everyone down to the basement, but Laura stopped her. ‘Just wait.’ She begged. The determination in her daughter’s eyes made Talia give in. So, they waited.

It was not long before they heard approaching footsteps from the back yard. And every one’s eyes fixed on the back door sharply. Talia lowered her stance, shoulders hunched and waited. Her entire body as taut as a bowstring, ready to launch at any threat that will come through the door. After a moment of quiet rustle, the door swings open and everyone is stunned. There Stiles is, standing at the other side of the door, with a small triumphant smile on his face. 

Stiles used to be jealous of Scott, of the perks that come with his wolfy problems. Enhanced senses, super strength, you know, all that jazz. It could have easily been him that Peter bit that night in the woods. But later, when Peter actually asked him, he still said no. Sure, there is uncertainty in his heart, because it’s really tempting, but still. Guess he just don’t want to change who he is after all. A total spaz, a gawky dude with a buzz head and geek tan, has no muscle whatsoever. But at that moment. When he break that thin line of dust, the line that trapped all those powerful creatures within, he felt so accomplished. He was never so glad that he’s a weak ass human.

Everyone is staring at him. And the silence is deafening for a few moments. Stiles’ eyes sweep across their astonished faces. He’s gaze only wavered when he locked eyes with Derek, and he looked away quickly. He smiles when he saw Laura, and they give each other a curt nod.

A sudden wave of inexplicable jealous rise up in Derek’s chest at their small exchange. He don’t know why, but it makes his hackles raise.

“Hurry, let’s get out of ...”

Whatever Stiles was trying to say was cut short by a single gun shot. It feels like someone nudged him. The force of it made him stumbled a step. He stares down at the bullet hole on his shirt dumbly as blood start to gushing out of the wound. Pain exploded in Stiles abdomen only a second later, made him drop to his knees and double over in agony. And the world around him falls into utter chaos.

More guns start firing, answered by a lot of roaring. People are yelling and screaming. But it all sound muffled to Stiles’ ears. And the next thing he know, he's laying on the hard ground of the forest floor and staring up at the night sky. Laura rushed away to join the fight as soon as she dragged him to a safer place, left him with Derek.

* * *

 

“I'm calling the ambulance! Hold on.” Derek pulled out his cellophane and start dialing with trembling fingers.

“No! Wait! You can't.” Stiles stopped him. “How are you going to explain all these to the police?”

“Fuck! What should I do then?”

“Call Deaton.” Stiles hissed through his teeth.

“The veterinarian? Why would..? What could he possibly do?”

“He’s a Druid.”

“Are you sure?” Derek stares at him doubtfully, for a person who he had never met before, this young man seems to know a lot about this town, even more than he do.

Stiles nods his head once gingerly.

“Okay, I’ll call him right now.”

Stiles’ hands clenches the wound at his sides as he watches Derek makes the call. Even the smallest movement would causes a sharp pain shoot through his spine, makes him gulping for air.

“Okay, he's on the way. Just hang in there.” Derek kneels down beside him. He quickly pulled off his Henley and pressed it against Stiles’ wound. The thin fabric turned to red immediately.

A numbing coldness sweep over Stiles’ body. He feels tired all of a sudden, and his eyelids start drooping.

“Hey, don't fall asleep! You have to stay awake.” Derek shakes him, his worried voice sounds like coming from far away to Stiles’ ears, but he forced his eyes back open.

“Okay.” His mumbled and fixed his eyes on Derek’s face, using it as something latch onto.

As the minutes ticked away, Derek began to lose patience.

“Fuck! What took him so long.” He cursed under his breath and checked Stiles’ wound again. He’s losing a lot of blood, his clothe is already soaked. There is a small pool of blood gathering under his body. And his heart is gradually slowing down.

“Fuck!” Derek cursed aging. He can’t wait any longer. “I’m going to look for my mom, she can save you.” Derek is about to make his way towards the chaos when a hand grabbed his wrist suddenly and stopped him in his track.

“Don’t go!” Stiles stares up at him, eyes wide with fear. “Please.”

Just like that, Derek’s resolve crumbled. He kneels back down beside Stiles and gives his shoulder a gentle squeeze. “Okay. I’m not going anywhere.”

Stiles smiles weakly and lets go of Derek’s arm. He doesn't have the heart to tell Derek that the bullet is most likely laced with wolfsbane. The bite can’t save him.

Derek asks after a moment of silence. “Do you...” Derek swallows and tries again. “Do you think I’m a monster?”

“What..what are you talking about?”

“Why would she...why would anyone do this, to me, my family? Why would they want us to die so badly?”

“Derek, look at me.” Stiles continues after he made sure Derek is looking into his eyes. “You’re not a monster. The real monster? It’s living inside people’s mind, people like Kate. This is all on her. She is just a crazy bitch. None of this is not your fault. There is nothing wrong with you. Okay?”

“Okay.” Derek utters weakly. He stares at Stiles for a long moment, dumbfound by the sincerity in his eyes.

“Who are you, really? Why are you doing all this?” Derek asked, frustration heavy in his voice.

Stiles smile bitterly and shakes his head. “You know, the day you... The day he died. I hold him in my arms, and he looks so peaceful. He smiles at me and tells me that it's Okay, and everything is going to be alright. Which is such a bullshit.” He wheezed a bit before he continues. “If...If I just tried a little harder, if I said the three stupid words out aloud, maybe...maybe things would be different? But, I think I can finally understand a little now. Maybe...it’s better this way.”

Derek is confused. He has no idea what he was talking about, and worried that he might be hallucinating. That can’t be a good sign. He asks again after a moment of silence. “Is there anything else I can do for you? Do you need me to call someone?”

His father’s worried face appeared in Stiles’ mind. His heart clenched painfully in his chest. He didn’t even say goodbye. He bites down hard on his lips and shakes his head. “Just...stay with me.”

Derek’s stomach twisted into a tight knot. ‘He has no one’, he thinks. They fall into silence again. In the distance, the gunfire is dying down gradually.

“Hey, are you crying?”

Derek didn't even realize he was crying until Stiles pointed it out. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, face burning with embarrassment.

“It’s OK. You don't need to be ashamed of it. It’s just a natural response of human body. Don’t listen to those ‘Boys don’t cry’ crap.” Stiles assures him.

“Shut up.” Derek snapped, but there was no heat behind his voice. A small smile flickers across Derek’s face.

In the distance, a singular howling echoed through the forest suddenly, followed quickly by several other answering ones. It’s the cry of victor, even Stiles can understand the meaning of it.

“Did you hear that?” Stiles’ face light up. “Everything will be fine.”

Derek smiles at him. “Yeah. I heard that.”

“Hey, Derek, guess what?”

“Hum?”

“It doesn't hurt anymore.”

* * *

 

Talia is not a violent person, not by a long stretch. But Kate made the mistake of hurting her children. That’s something Talia can’t stand. There is no mercy showed to those people. Kate’s men are all dead. And Talia tore Kate into pieces herself. The Hales took quite a few shot, but nothing is fatal. And the hunters left enough ammo to treat their wounds.

When she came back, Derek’s hands are still pressing against Stiles’ side, trying to stop the bleeding fruitlessly. She took one look at the motionless body lying beside her son and closed her eyes in pain and guilt. She can’t hear any heartbeat.

“Derek, honey?” Startled, her son looks up at her with wide, glassy eyes.

“Mom, Hurry! You can give him the bite. Please, you have to save him.”

“Derek. It’s too late. You can let go now.” Talia reaches out to his son tentatively, trying to pull him back, but he jerked away violently.

“No... No! He can’t be die. You have to save him. Please!” Derek begged.

“I’m so sorry, honey. But He’s already gone. There is nothing we can do.”

Derek’s eyes brimmed with tears and he kneels there, stupefied. Talia knelt down in front of her son, wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close gingerly. After a moment's mournful silence, Derek threw himself into her arms and finally gave way to the flood of tears.

Talia’s hands tightened on Derek’s shoulders. Her heart throbbed painfully. She’s the alpha, she was suppose to protect her pack, her family. But she feels like she had failed completely in this moment. Tears are clouding up her eyes, all she can do is murmurs again and again into her son’s ear ‘I’m so sorry’.

She didn’t know how long they were sitting there, wrapped around each other. It’s a sudden gasp that draws her attention back to reality. She looks over her shoulder, and the thing she saw made her jump back several steps and pushed Derek behind her.

In front of them, Stiles’ body is glowing a faint blue light. And to everyone’s shock, it begins to fading away bit-by-bit. In the end, all of his body disappeared into the thin air, right in front of their eyes. He just vanished. There is only a pool of blood left where his body had been a moment earlier.

“So, it’s true then. He’s really coming from the future.” Laura mutters dumbly.

“What did you just say?” Derek asks. He must heard it wrong.

So Laura told them what Stiles has told her. Derek wants to laugh. It’s get be a joke. There is no way. Just no. But no one is laughing. He looks around. Everyone is looking at him with sad eyes.

“No!” Derek shakes his head. “You are lying. It’s not possible.” But his voice sounds too weak even to his own ear.

“Mom?” Derek turns to his mother with pleading eyes, but even Talia lost her words, she doesn’t have the answer Derek wants.

“Derek...” She opened and closed her mouth, didn’t know what to say.

“No.” Derek took a step back from his mother. “No.” He shakes his head again. “NO!” He shouted, then turns around and runs into the woods.

He runs and runs, doesn’t even know for how long. Eventually his legs gave out under him. He tumbled into the forest floor, completely wolfed out now. Fangs are protruding out from his lips, and his bones are creaking and rearranging them self in his body. He digs his extended claws into the ground painfully, as the tears running down his face freely. When he can't hold back the pain in his chest any longer, he throws his head back and lets out a heart wrenching howl.

* * *

  

Lydia watches, flabbergasted, as the world around her crumbling into dust, then restructuring rapidly right in front of her eyes. She can feel the invisible force sweeping past her, like ripples in the water.

Buildings are disappearing, then reappearing. The coffee shop at the corner of the street is replaced by a diner. That gift shop she used to go to became a book store. On top of the buildings, the billboard of that real estate manager’s giant face who Lydia always hated is replaced by Taco Bell.

“What have you done, Stiles?” She asks, but there is no reply. She looks down at the young man in her arms. He looks like he is just sleeping, there is a faint smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. A strand of hair stick out on his forehead. Lydia brushes it away softly.

“You said you couldn’t live without him. But how are we suppose to live without you. You selfish bastard.” A drop of tear flows down her cheek. She wiped it away with delicate fingers.

“And now you are ruining my makeup.” She sniffles as another drop of tear falls, it left a black smudge under her eyes. “Well. At least it won't be long.” She smiles weakly and looks around.

“I swear to god. If I remember any of this, I’m going to cut of your dick and chop it into small pieces then-”

Before she could finish, another wave of energy sweeping pass her. And then, they are both gone.

* * *

  

Deaton arrived even later. And there is not much he could do except to treat their wounds properly. He checked the place where Stiles disappeared. He can still feel the residual magic tingling in the air, it further confirmed Laura’s word. It’s a very powerful magic, that’s for sure. But beyond that, there is not much he can tell. He’s not familiar with those kind of magic either. All he knew was from rumors.

Driven mad by his daughter's death, Gerald charges towards the Hales like a total lunatic, all by himself. He didn’t even make the front yard.

Chris came three days later, yelling and shouting, pointing with guns, and threatening with a full blown war. But he shut up quickly after Laura threw the photos that Stiles took on the table. Guess for some people, reputation is everything. Especially for a family with a long history.

In the end, a deal was made. The Hales won’t press any charges as long as the Argents never return to Beacon Hills and leave them along. Laura burned those photos as soon as Chris left town, after he took care of all those dead bodies with his men.

The next few days are pretty rough for the Hales. Everyone is still quite shaken up. They have to stay at the local hotel until the construction team rebuilt their home. The smell is very unpleasant, and the walls are too thin, the noise is almost unbearable to their sensitive ears. But none of that mattered. What worries Talia and everyone is her son.

Derek is unusually quite for the past few days. And he distanced himself from everyone else. Talia tried to talk to him. But there is not much of response or reaction. She tried to locate this ‘Stiles’ instead, hoping that will help. But, much to her chagrin, all they know about this young man is his name, and even that is most likely just a nickname. Because she can’t find one single person who is named ‘Stiles’ in California, not even the nearby states.

That’s when Peter stepped in, with a knowing smirk on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

"Just one more chance  
hold me tight and keep me warm  
cause the night is getting cold  
                           and I don't know where I belong" --Sarah Connor

 

It’s a clear day, Young Stiles came to visit his mother’s grave along as usual. It’s been a year since his mother’s death. He wiped the dust and falling leaves off the top of the tombstone and put the flowers he picked form the garden on it.

The graveyard is very quite, but he likes it. No one would disturb him here. He sat down on the grass and started babbling about what happened lately in his life. With his ADHD, he could go on for hours usually. But today is different, his rant was cut short when a dark figure suddenly crashed into him and knocked him to the ground.

He almost screamed like a little girl. OK, he did screamed once. Fine, he screamed a lot, and there are quite some flailing and slapping. He thought he was going to get kidnapped, Okay? He’s just 13 years old after all.

But, the stranger didn’t do any more harm beside buried his face into the crook of Stiles’ neck. And from the way his shoulders are shaking now, Stiles thinks he’s either crying or laughing. OK, definitely crying, because there are wetness dropping down on his neck. He hopes it’s not snot. Because, Ew. Anyway, after Stiles recovered from the initial shock, he pats the weirdo’s shoulder gingerly.

“Are you alright?” There is no reply.

Stiles looks around annoyingly, they are the only two in the cemetery. Suddenly, something clicked in his mind.

“Did you lose someone too?”

This time, the stranger’s sobbing did subside. He glances up at Stiles with a pair of hazel green eyes and nods once. He’s only a few years older then Stiles. Seems to have just noticed the position they are in currently, with his body mostly on top of Stiles, that is. The stranger get up quickly and helped Stiles to his feet. Now he looked embarrassed, eyes darting everywhere but at Stiles. 

He must lost someone recently to cry like that in a total stranger’s arms, Stiles thought. And well, he is a big person. He won’t hold it against him, for long. Stiles rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a a box of candies. He poured out one piece on his palm and thrust it at the stranger.

“Here, try this.”

The stranger stare at it cautiously at first, then he took it. And Stiles swear he saw him sniffed it before he ate, which is really weird.

“My mum gave it to me.” Stiles shakes the tin box in his hand. “Before she pasted away. She side that whenever I feel sad, I can have one. So that I can always feel a bit of sweet. I ate one the day she died.” The stranger stiffened at that, but Stiles didn’t notice.

“Feeling better?” Stiles put the box back into his pocket carefully. “They don’t make those anymore, you know?” He looks back up and smile brightly.

The breath hitches in the stranger throat and he has to swallow hard several times before he can croak out an answer. “Yeah. Much better.”

“I’m Stiles. By the way.”

“I'm Derek.”

 

At school the next day, Stiles came with his very own personal bodyguard. Just one glare, Derek sent Jackson screaming like a little girl and running away. And qucikly, Stiles took Boyd, Erica, Isaac and Scott, those who was bullied before under his wings. Well, technically Derek’s wings, but details, it’s not really important. This ragtag group became really close friends. And no one would dare pick on them anyone.

* * *

The first time they kissed, Derek is 19 and stiles is 16. It's one sunny afternoon at the new built Hale house.

Ever since they met in the graveyard, Stiles has been spending a lot of time with Derek. Today is no different, they were just lounging on Derek’s bed, chatting. Of cause, Stiles did most of the talking, Derek is just listening, like usual.

And Derek didn't mean for it to happen. Well, he did want to kiss Stiles, for quite a while now. But he wanted to wait until stiles is 18. But stiles is going on and on about this girl in his class. Lydia or Ladya or something. Anyway, he doesn't really care. Stiles is gushing about how smart she is and how beautiful her hair looks. And Derek panicked. It's just a quick peck on the lips, and he accidentally knocked their teeth together. Derek is not very proud of himself. 

For a moment they just staring at each other with wide eyes. Derek was ready to bolt if not for stiles’ to drag him back by his arm and kissed him back, after he quickly recovered from the shock. And of cause that's the exact moment Cora chose to burst in without knocking.

* * *

 

Cora is pissed. She has been ever since that stupid human boy barge in her life. He’s like coming from nowhere. One minute he’s not even there, and the next, bang, there he is. And every adult in her family took to him immediately. Even her creepy uncle Peter and weirdo brother Derek. Especially Derek. One time he growled at her, his own sister, just because she bumped Stiles, it’s just a small bruise. It’s not her fault that he’s a weak human.

It’s ridiculous is what it is. And the way he looked at him? It makes her want to gag. And every Christmas there is one huge box under the tree saved specially for him. Core peeked inside once, and for a moment she thought she was adopted. It's only after she tore open both Derek and Laura's present that she's finally calm down. They got the same ugly sweater like her. There is no way all three of them are adopted, right? And she end up doing a whole month's dishes because she opened other's present without their permission. So yeah, she definitely hate that boy.

It’s get be some kind of trick, or magic. But no matter how closed she looked, he’s still just a simple, plain human, and a really annoying one. Cora’s bedroom is just next to Derek. And no amount of loud music seems to be able to block out the rants coming from the next door. It's driving her crazy. And there’s giggling now. That’s it. She’s done. She marched towards Derek’s room and kicked the door open. And all three of them freezes, three pairs of eyes staring at each other.

* * *

 

Cora is the first one to recover. She closed her gaping mouth and then a evil smile emerge on her face. Derek’s heart sinks.

“Cora, don’t you dare.” He jumped from the bed and dashing towards her, but it’s too late. She is already running down the hallway while shouting at the top of her lungs.

“Mom-! Dad-!”

Stiles groans and buried his head under the pillow, face burning bright hot.

By the time Derek made it to the bottom of the stairs, Cora is already reached the living room, where their parents are right now.

“Mom! Dad! Derek and Stiles were kissing!” She reels off in one breath.

“You’re dead!” Derek shouted, face red. He rushed towards Cora, but she dodged away nimbly. Then they start to chase around the dining table like 6 years old. The adults at the table laugh behind their mug.

“Enough!” Talia chided in a solemn tone. And both kids stopped in their tracks. Talia put down her tea cup and leveled Derek with a stern look.

“Derek, keep your door open from now on if Stiles is coming over.”

Cora hided behind her mother and starts making kissing noise at her brother. A series of emotions flitted across Derek’s face, alternates between anger and humiliation. In the end, it settled on anger. He pinned Cora with a death glare.

“I’m going to kill you!”

The smug smile dropped from Cora’s face, she runs towards the front door and rushed out, while yelling ‘Mom! help me!’, and with a pissed Derek hot on her heels. Even Talia can’t hold a straight face anymore. Every one in the living room burst into laughter.

“Sister, you do realize that this means you need to have another talk with the Sheriff, right?” Peter smirks.

Talia grimaced, her smile withered slightly. “Why would you have to remind me that.”

Her first talk with the Sheriff, about what the Hales are, is still clear in her memory. It was really awful. At first the Sheriff thought they were some kind of deranged cult members. And Peter was really not helping. He transformed right in front of the Sheriff. And he almost took a bullet for that. Unlike his father, Stiles took the whole thing pretty well (Too well if you ask the Sheriff). To him, it's like the coolest thing ever. But in the end, despite Stiles’ objection, the door was threw in their face and the Sheriff threats to 'shoot on sight' if any of them show up again. 

It took three days for Derek perching in his backyard, like a kicked puppy, to wear the old man down. And it’s only because it start to rain, and the neighbors began to point fingers. The Sheriff’s heart is not made of stone, after all. He opened the back door and let Derek in. He fell to sleep as soon as he plopped down on the couch, head rest in Stiles lab.

 

“Well, at least this one will be easier.” Talia takes another sip of her tea and smiles.

It’s just another ordinary day at Beacon Hills, no vindictive hunters, or power hungry alphas. The weather is warm and the sky is clear. And everything is going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole story is basically done. There will be a small epilogue.  
> As for how did Derek find young Stiles, it's because Peter. He followed old Stiles to his childhood home without been detected. Just to be clear because I was vague about it.


	6. Epilogue

_Years later._

 

The landline in the living room rings for a while before the call switches to the answering machine with a beep. ‘Hi, this is Stiles and sour wolf, we can’t get to the phone right now, please leave a message, and we’ll call you back.’

A angry voice shouts. “Stilinski! Where the fuck are you? Why aren't you picking up your phones? It’s me and Lydia’s wedding, remember? She will have both of your balls if you don’t show up in the next 30 minute. Hurry the fuck up!”

Stiles flops back onto the bed with a loud groans. “Oh, god. We totally forgot the time. Lydia is going to be so pissed.”

“And whose fault is that?” Derek flops down beside him, still panting, a thin layer of sweat covered his body.

“What can I say? Wedding always makes me horny.”

Derek gave him a flat look. “Yeah. So dose cheese cake and movies.” 

“Hey! I didn’t hear you complain before.” Stiles accused and smacked his arm.

“We are watching The Jaw the other day, Stiles. The Jaw.” Derek deadpanned.

“Well, I happen to like a strong jaw line with shape teethe, if you know what I mean.” Stiles wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, his hand reaches up and gently strokes the still aching spot on the side of his neck.

Derek’s eyes darkened. His gaze steadily fixed on the mark he left on Stiles’ pale skin, and a low growl rumbling through his chest. The sound sent a thrill down Stiles’ spine, all the way to the tip of his toes.

Stiles swallowed hard, his throat suddenly becomes too dry. “You know, it only take 5 minutes to get dressed. If we drive real fast. I bet we can make to the church in 15 minutes. That will leave us another 10 minutes.” 

Well, Derek didn't need any more persuasive than that. He rolled over and pinned Stiles under his body, then rolled his hips down once, just to show Stiles how much he’s on board with the plan. Stiles laughs and pulls him down by the back of his neck for another fervent kiss.

* * *

When they finally got to the church, it was already an hour later.

They walk down the aisle towards the groomsman’s group under everyone’s hot gaze, head low and face burning. Lydia and Jackson are glaring daggers at them from the altar. Isaac, Boyd and Scott covered their nose in disgusted when they passed. Opposite them, Erica and Laura are snickering behind their hand except Cora who rolled her eyes in annoyance. In the audience, Peter cat calls. His pregnant wife chided him with a fond smile on her face, this it's their third child. John Stilinski covered his face with both his hands and groans. And everyone else are trying to suppress their laugh really hard.

The priest clears his throat. “Now, shall we continue?”

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Feel free to point out any mistake, or missed tag. Comments are appreciated. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
